Detty Movies at the park
by englishstudent01
Summary: Daniel trying to firgure out what to get Betty for her birthday when the idea strikes him to take her out to central to see one of her favorites movies, Find out happenes when Daniel and Betty get caught in up the movie magic
1. Chapter 1

Daniel and Betty's Movies In The Park

**This is a short fanfic that just in order to celebrate not just the return of Ugly Betty but to Celebrate Betty's birthday so came up with this with a little idea as to what might Daniel get for her birthday, So enjoy I was watching the wedding planner last week and the park scene just seem like the prefect screno for these two. Believe me one of my birthday would be owning this but I don't so don't sue me lol Thanks to flimandgeekproud (emily) for proofreading.**

Chapter 1: The Perfect Gift, Birthday Gift.

_MODE: April 24th 2007, 7:00AM_

Daniel Meade the editor in chief of Mode had himself in a bind as he had no idea what to get or do for his witty assistance/best friend for her birthday. Daniel had to think of something better than a card case that holds business cards. when she decided to work for MWY, she only got a lame secretaries day, but that was corrected by giving her tickets to Mexico to see her father. So he needed to think of something that Betty would remember or cherish for the rest of her life but he was running out of time as Betty's birthday was today so thinking of something suitable or anything at all was difficult. He decided to look in the newspaper, maybe something might call out to him and EURKEA IT DID! Daniel Meade found the perfect thing to do with Betty on her birthday he found an advertisement in the newspaper; tonight at 7:00pm in Central Park they were holding a "Movies in the Park" event in which they were showing Betty's favourite movie "Disney's Beauty and The Beast." So he quickly stopped everything and he picked up the phone to get tickets hoping he was not too late.

Betty arrived thirty minutes later even though Daniel did give her the day off she thought there was no point after last night, when Henry told her that he had to go to Ohio because Charlie was close to giving birth. So she got to her desk and she was checking her emails when she was startled by her boss/best friend Daniel Meade and even though she was down, Daniel always managed to lift her sprits when she saw him smile like today as he said.

"Why Betty, I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah me too but I just wanted to check to see if things were fine here."

"Everything is fine Betty, no need to worry about work today it is your birthday, coincidently by the way do you have anything planed with Henry tonight?"

"Well, Actually, Daniel, we were planning on going to Movies in the Park to see Beauty and the Beast, one of my favourites, but…"

"But let me guess, Henry, had to go to see Charlie."

"Yeah, so tonight I guess I am going to spend time with my family." Betty told Daniel.

Daniel shook his head "No" "Come on Betty, you have all the time in the world to spend with your family, but tonight you should go have fun. I know just the thing."

Betty said "Oh really like what."

Daniel replied, "Follow me into my office; I have a surprise for you."

Betty followed Daniel as she told him, "Daniel, really you didn't need to get me anything, you gave me so much already."

Daniel headed to his desk to get an envelope and walked back towards her and told her, "Betty, please you are the one who has done so much for me, so here" as he held out the envelope in front of her he smiled, "Happy Birthday, Betty"

Betty was nervous as to what was in the envelope. she opened it and was surprised to see a sweet birthday card that said on the front "Every Special Friend, Deserves a Special Birthday." There was a picture of a cake then she opened the card to see some tickets slide out into her hands, but before taking a closer look at the tickets she read what Daniel wrote inside,

_Dear Betty_

_A Beauty such as yourself deserves a special birthday. You deserve_

_To unwind and relax at Central park, while watching one of your favourite movies._

_Your Boss/Best Friend_

_Daniel_

Betty couldn't help but shed the tears of joy streaming down her face. She covered her face with the card to wipe the tears from her face. Uncovering her face she smiled as she held his hands and she jumped for joy Daniel jumping along with her then Betty jumped into his arms and she gave him a hug. Daniel giggle he asked,

"So guess you liked my surprise?"

Betty let him go as she said, "I like it, no I love it, Thank you Daniel, but why do you have two tickets?"

Daniel sighed as he himself was getting nervous, as he said, "Well, uh Renee she is out of town for couple days so I was wondering if I could accompany you, I have never seen a Disney movie before."

"Why sure Daniel, and are you serious? You've never seen a Disney movie?"

"Nope I don't think so."

"Well you'll love this movie then." Betty said.

"Great then I will pick you up at 7:00pm"

"Sure, Thank you Daniel, Now is there anything I can to do for you,"

"Go home, spent the rest of the day with your family and I will see you at 7 ok."

"Ok bye Daniel,'

"Bye Betty"

Betty walked out of Daniel's office and she couldn't stop smiling and then suddenly she asked herself a question,

"Is this a date?"

Without answering her own question she left the office to spend her birthday with her family, As Daniel watched Betty leave he sat down and he began to ask himself the same question,

"Is this a date?"

Neither Daniel nor Betty could answer that question and he began to work hoping to finish early so he could get ready to take Betty out for her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Betty: Movies at the Park

Daniel and Betty: Movies at the Park

Chapter 2: Nerves

_Betty's home: 7:00pm_

Daniel arrived right on time but as he got to the door he was not sure whether he should be afraid if Hilda or Ignacio opened the door, Daniel wasn't exactly sure why he was so nervous, his heart was beating 500 times a minute, he began to have sweaty palms, This can't be happening to him not with his assistant, his best friend. Trying to compose himself he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door hoping to god that Betty would open the door, but unfortunately he had to settle for Ignacio, Daniel was not sure what to say to Betty's father, so Daniel didn't speak as Ignacio said,

"Why, hello Daniel come on in, you look nice"

"Why thank you Ignacio, you don't look bad yourself. Where is Betty?"

"Thanks Daniel, uh Betty, she's up in her room with Hilda getting ready."

Daniel was a little worried, "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know they've been up there since Betty got home from work, uh Daniel while we're waiting can we have man to man talk?" Betty's dad asked.

"Sure" Daniel replied, as he sat down on the couch and Ignacio pulled up a chair from across from Daniel.

Then Ignacio took a deep breath as he told Daniel, "Daniel, uh we haven't talked much, but I know a lot about you from Betty she talks very fondly of you."

Daniel was surprised, "She does?"

"Yes she does, she thinks very highly of you, your opinion matters a lot to her, anyway what I am trying to say is you have been not just a good boss to Betty but, a good friend. and I can see you might not think that, but you are, and I want to say thank you, she needs friends like you now, after what's going on with this Henry fella," Ignacio said

"Yeah, I have been trying my best to look out for her as best as I can."

"I know and again thank you, I will go get Betty for you."

"Thank you."

Daniel's nervous feelings were beginning to kick back in again while waiting for Betty. He constantly walked back and forth through the living room looking at his watch then Hilda came down the stairs to find a nervous pacing man.

"Nervous, Daniel?" She called out.

Daniel stopped pacing as he looked to Hilda at the bottom of the stairs and he told her. "No of course not, where's Betty."

Hilda pointed he finger up and said, "Daniel Meade, I introduce to you my little sister, Betty Suarez"

She then walked to the bottom of the stairs as Betty slowly came down the stairs, Daniel stood in amazement, he couldn't believe how beautiful Betty looked as Hilda had given her a full body makeover, for a second he couldn't believe that under all of it, was a beautiful woman she looked like J-lo mixed with America Ferrera. Betty smiled and he smiled back, he was relived she still had those sparkling braces on her teeth. Betty was not sure whether Daniel would like this new look.

"Hi Daniel what do you think?" she asked as she made a little spin for him to take a better look at the new look.

"Betty you look amazing,"

"Really? Even with the braces?"

"Even with the braces, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get our blanket, I mean my blanket, coat and picnic basket."

Daniel said, "Picnic?"

"I made tamales," Betty yelled as she made her way to the kitchen to grab her stuff.

"Great!"

"Ok ready." she hugged Hilda goodbye as she whispered "Thank you," then said, "don't wait up."

"I love ya, Dad." She yelled

"I love you too mija." He yelled back.

Daniel and Betty left, and then Ignacio came back downstairs to where Hilda was.

"That was a nice thing you did for your sister."

"Thanks dad, I mean it's the least I can do for her birthday."

Ignacio then asked, "Are you going to wait up?"

"Yup"

"Me too."

They laughed as both of them hoped they could stay up long enough to get details on what happened, with Daniel and Betty .


	3. Chapter 3

Detty Movies In the park

**Thanks for reviews and to my beta I am glad you loving this story that is chapter is deciated to all Detty fans Enjoy and please keep up the reviews.**

Chapter 3

Movies and a picnic

_Central Park: 7:45pm_

Daniel and Betty arrived at Central park minutes before the movie started at 8:00pm. Daniel had everything already pre-arranged as he had reserved a perfect spot to watch, behind a tree. Betty and Daniel set up the blanket and picnic, Daniel was very impressed at Betty that she had made tamales for them so he said,

"Betty, you really didn't need to make tamales they have snacks here."

"I know, Daniel but uh, my mom she always tamales on my birthday so it's a tradition."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." Daniel said feeling a little guilty for bringing up the topic of her mother.

"Daniel it's ok, but we still need drinks and snacks you mind getting some for the movie?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Daniel rushed off to get snacks and drinks.

Daniel went to the snacks bar, where he waited for about five minutes before getting his snacks. A guy tapped on his shoulder and said,

"You're Daniel Meade right? Editor in chief of MODE,"

"Yeah,"

"My girlfriend reads your magazine, so are you here alone?" The guy said,

"Does it look like it?" Daniel said, gesturing to the snacks he was ordering.

"No, so who is the lucky girl,"

Daniel turned and he pointed to Betty and told the guy, "She is over by the tree."

The guy looked and was surprised but jealous and all he could say was, "You're lucky."

Daniel smiled as he starred at her then looked to the guy and replied, "Yeah I am Lucky." then he turned and paid for his and Betty's drinks and snacks.

Five minutes later Daniel came back with two waters, m&m's and popcorn which he sat down by the tamales and Betty couldn't help but notice that Daniel just couldn't stop giggling, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but ask.

"What is so funny, Daniel?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied,

"Come on, Daniel, tell me." Betty pleaded.

"Well this guy recognized me and he asked who I came here with so I told him who I was with and pointed to you, and uh guess what he said." Daniel said

"Uh why in god's name are you with that woman and not a hot Victoria's secret model."

Daniel laughed, "No he said, I was lucky."

Betty was speechless she didn't know how to response to that she was not used people saying that, she wanted to know what he said back. "So what..." but then Daniel interrupted her. "Shh the movie is starting."

Daniel and Betty said nothing more about the conversation as they watched the movie Beauty and the Beast while eating their tamales and drinks.

_8:35pm_

Everyone at Central park including Betty and Daniel were half way through the movie. Daniel and Betty had finished eating all 4 tamales and almost half done with their drinks and snacks.

"So how are you liking the movie so far." Betty asked.

"To tell you the truth Betty I am loving it, Beauty and Beast are meant for each other, and I can't believe I just said that." He said smiling and shaking his head in embarrassment.

Betty giggled, she looked at the movie screen to see her favourite scene was coming up and right away Daniel could see the excitement in Betty's face as she saw Beauty and the Beast meet there as they began to go down the stairwell, "This is my favourite part."

"I know" Daniel said

They continued to watch as the music to the song "beauty and the beast" began, and Betty could see all the couples stand up from their respective spots and begin to dance. Betty then turned her head slowly in Daniel's direction seeing him watching the movie she couldn't believe what she was about to say, she took a deep breath and she asked Daniel,

"Would you like to Dance, Daniel?"

Daniel knew Betty was going to ask that, but was not sure whether he should or not so he said, "Ugh, I don't know Betty you know am I not a good dancer."

Betty was a little disappointed but was trying her best not to show it as she said, "I understand, it's ok."

Daniel was trying to explain, "Betty please don't be upset."

Then a security guard of the park approached them, and he said to Daniel, "What are you thinking boy, you are with this beautiful woman and you aren't going to dance with her,"

"Excuse me." Daniel said,

"The woman asks to dance, you dance." The security guard replied,

Betty and Daniel laughed and Daniel saw no other choice, he stood up and wiped himself off as he walked over to Betty, held out his hand and asked, "Betty would you like to Dance."

Betty looked up and couldn't possibly say "No" to those blue eyes of his. "I loved to Daniel."

He grabbed her hand and Daniel and Betty lead each other to a big patch of grass by the middle of the movie screen and they began to dance under the stars to music of the movie. The security guard couldn't help but watch Daniel and Betty and he said, to himself,

"Now that is a couple in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Detty Movies at the park

**This is the second to last chapter again thank you everyone for the reviews I hope you the rest of this chapter. And I would to thank Emily my beta for proofreading.**

Chapter 4:

"The best birthday I ever had."

Daniel and Betty, along with all the other couples in Central park were still dancing along to Beauty and the Beast. Daniel and Betty couldn't help but look at the others as they danced close, holding one another as they danced, smiling like a bunch of high school kids but it didn't matter. Betty was surprised at Daniel. Stunned by this improvement of his she just had to say something.

"Daniel, I'm surprised you're not actually doing too badly, you're actually a good dancer. You'll have to tell me who taught you."

Daniel chuckled, "Why thank you Betty. Well…while uh me and Sophia were dating she made me take dancing classes but as for who taught me, I guess I should be thanking you."

Betty was confused, "Me? Why? What did I do?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember, you are the one who taught me how to dance the salsa. On the phone" Daniel replied.

Betty tried remembering back and she couldn't possibly forget the time she had spent at least an hour on the phone teaching the basics. "Yeah, I remember, well you're certainly learning a lot Daniel."

"Well, your words kind of stuck with me, I believe you said that salsa was about the man trying to seduce the woman, while the woman pulls, and also, I always wanted to know, how you knew I was biting my lower lip." Daniel told Betty

Betty giggled as she said, "Yup those were the words, as for you biting your lip I could tell you were nervous and I noticed that every time you get nervous you bite your lower lip. Like you are doing something that's not right"

Daniel was now biting his lower lip not sure what to do, but then stopped and he said, "Well, I didn't know you knew me so well Betty."

"Well Daniel I am your assistant, and best friend."

Daniel then said silently to himself, _'You are so much more than that.'_

"Yeah, right." Daniel said

"You know I wouldn't mind if I had to show you how to salsa again, but then again."

"But what Betty?"

"Well, Daniel this isn't the kind of music you salsa to."

Daniel was up for the challenge as he said, "I think I can manage, watch this."

Daniel began dancing at a slow pace as he moved his left foot and right foot back to front. Betty was astonished at how much Daniel had improved, she smiled at him and he pulled her hand ready for a spin, "Hold on here" he then spun her around, he moved away from her then pulled her back into him and dipped her. Daniel slowly pulled her back and his eyes met hers and something just clicked like a spark between them, he started leaning towards Betty's lips. Betty knew what Daniel was about to do and leaned forward as well. They were nearly two inches away from each others lips about to seal it with a kiss but they were distracted by the sound of clapping they knew the movie wasn't over but they thought maybe they were applauding their dance moves. Daniel and Betty took their bows and said thank you.

"Well what do you know we have fans."

"Yeah I guess we do, too bad though." Betty said.

"Why?"

"Well it's too bad they don't know we are not boss and employee but best friends."

"Yeah too bad."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you Daniel."

"It's my pleasure, and I don't mind admitting that this was one of the best nights of my life." Daniel said.

He smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek for the first time. As he moved back, Daniel and Betty's eyes met and there was nothing stopping them this time. Once again they were two inches away from each other until Betty took a step back.

"Betty what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just what about Renee?"

"What about Henry?"

Then at the same time they said "It's over."

They smiled, when they realized they spoke at the same time, and then it happened. They slowly moved closer once more and finally their lips touched. Even though the kiss lasted only ten seconds, both Daniel and Betty thought it had lasted much longer. It was soft and sweet and loving, just the perfect kiss. They pulled apart smiling. "Let's finish the movie." Daniel said holding out his hand, Betty took it and they walked back to the blanket where they laid along side each other and they finished watching Beauty and the Beast. The perfect way to end a magical night.


	5. Chapter 5

Detty Movies at the park

Chapter 5

"It was all so magical"

_Betty's house 10:00pm_

It was 10:00pm once Betty and Daniel reached Betty's front door. Daniel and Betty couldn't help smiling at one another and they were surprised at how in one night, their friendship had evolved into love overnight.

"Well I better get inside, before dad starts a search party."

Daniel chuckled and said, "You are probably right," then Daniel leaned in and he gave Betty another sweet kiss on the lips. He wished he could continue this night, after giving each other butterfly kisses Betty found she didn't want this night to end either.

"Oh Daniel I wish this night didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to; you can come with me to my place."

Betty was blushing she wanted to take Daniel up on that offer but she couldn't, at least not yet. "Daniel, the offer is very tempting but I have to pass on it."

"Why?" Daniel asked even though knew the answer

"You know why Daniel. We are just starting, I want things to be perfect for us, even if it means taking our time."

Daniel sighed, "I understand I want this to be good for us too, I don't know what I'd do if things didn't work out between us."

Betty turned his head to her and kissed him goodnight, after parting she said, "Goodnight, Daniel I had a really nice time."

"Me too, Happy Birthday Betty."

"Thank you Daniel,"

Betty entered her home but before she shut the door she turned to watch him walk away, she smiled and blew him a kiss, he then did the sweetest thing. He caught the kiss in his hand and held it to his heart. He entered the limo and drove away. Betty then shut the door she took a deep breath. She called out for her Dad and Hilda just to check if they'd stayed up or gone to bed.

"Dad, Hilda, I am home" Betty called out

Then her dad yelled, "Betty?" he ran out the kitchen into the living room to wake up Hilda, "Hilda, wake up she's home" Hilda spoke in a some what sleepy tone "What"

Then Ignacio said again, "Your sister's home"

Hilda immediately woke up and she saw said sister begin to sheepishly walk up the stairs. "Not so fast sis."

Betty stopped and she went back down the steps and her father and sister came towards her. Betty crossed her arms, "Well, I see you waited up for me."

Ignacio said, "Of course we did, so tell us how did it go?"

, "How did what go?" Betty said, playing dumb.

"Mija, stop playing dumb and tells us?" Ignacio said

"Yeah, tell us what happened with Daniel, Betty?" Hilda said

"Alright, Fine, it went Fine." Betty said

Hilda and Ignacio were shocked. "Fine?"

"Yes, fine, we had a good time, we ate the tamales and watched the movie that's it."

Ignacio could tell there was more Betty wasn't telling him and Hilda so he asked, "you Sure you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Betty said

"That's it, all your gonna tell us."

"Yup"

She then kissed her father on the cheek as she said, "Goodnight Dad,"

Then she went up to Hilda, gave her a hug and said, "Goodnight, Hilda"

Betty then went upstairs as she said, "See ya in the morning."

"You can at least tell us one more thing." Hilda asked,

Betty stopped as she turned around and sighed and smiled, "In the words of Belle, It is all so magical."

Then Betty turned and started walking back upstairs to her room, As Daniel and Betty both got to their perspective rooms they couldn't help but want to rewind tonight's events and play them all over again. Before going to sleep they flopped onto their beds and both thought the same thing

"What a night"

After they both prayed to God, thanking him for such a wonderful night at Movies in the park and they were grateful that after two years of being boss and assistant and Best friends they had turned into boyfriend and girlfriend. They then closed their eyes and went to sleep as they dreamed of what was to come for the both of them the next day.

The end

**Well that is the end. again thank you for the reviews and reading this story, Also I'd like to thank my beta Emily for proofreading as always. I will try to come up with a Detty fanfic soon once I am done my bones fanfic still, thanks for reading.**


End file.
